Summer Days
by Anonthewriter24
Summary: Before Team RWBY and the others came to Beacon, there was Team STRQ. This is a short look back on the days, Qrow, Summer, Raven and Taiyang spent together as friends and how they lost each others as the years went on.
1. Chapter 1 - Qrow

**A Memory of Summer**

(Present)

It was a late summer night, Beacon was just about to begin classes once more. Qrow Branwen walked to the top of a hill on the island of Patch. The moon of Remnant hung over him in the sky. Rose petals fluttered in the breeze as Qrow reached the headstone that sat on the hill.

 _Are you welcoming me Summer ?_ A faint smile touching the man's lips. Qrow dressed in all black as he usually kneeled down in front the grave. A Rose symbol was carved into it with the inscription _Thus kindly I scatter._

"Summer," he said softly "I wish I came to visit more often but sometimes I find it difficult even after all these year to accept that you're gone." Qrow's thoughts drifted to that night. The last time he saw Summer alive and the last time in years that he saw his twin. The crimson blood staining her snow white cloak. Summer's smile as she faded away into the next life. Qrow ran his hands over the smooth stone.

"Ruby and Yang are starting at Beacon soon" Qrow told him, "You'd be proud of them, Ruby showed them how talented she is" He smiled thinking about his nieces. "They are both amazing young women." There was a quiet that passed over the hilltop, the grimms seemed to keep their distance. As though they sensed, that he was the Reaper of Remnant. Qrow was never fond of that title, his friends would often tease him about it. However, now there were few that knew he was indeed the reaper. Save for his young partner.

"I think you'd like him" He said aloud, "He can be headstrong and reckless like Tai but also brilliant and loyal." Qrow moved his hand standing up.

"Beacon is starting a new year," He said "I wonder what the children will make of there years at the academy" He looked up at the shattered moon of Remnant. A cool summer breeze ruffling his salt and pepper hair, and clothes.

"Will it be anything like the years, we sent there as kids" Qrow pondered. "What do you think Summer?"

* * *

 **I**

Raven Branwen sat at one of the lunch tables of the Beacon Academy cafeteria. It was a normal quiet day at the academy. Raven savored the peace, the rest of Team QRST was off somewhere undoubtedly being lively and loud. she loved her team but, being able to enjoy time to herself was nice as well. Spread out before her on the table were books and notes. Some were about the Cult of Remnant and experiments on Grimms. In only a short year from now, Raven and the rest of her peers were going to graduate to become true hunters and huntresses.

"Good afternoon, Ra" a booming, cheerful, voice greeted. Raven sighed as Taiyang Xiao Long took a seat down besides her. The bench groaning under his massive weight.

"Hey, Tai." Raven said closing her notebook, looking at her partner with crimson eyes. He smiled at her, Taiyang was a towering young man, built like a truck. He had a muscular build with a board chest. Taiyang's hair was a dark golden color that was always messy. His violet eyes sparkling with amusement as he watched her.

"Yes, Tai ?" She asked resting her chin on her fist.

"Just enjoying your lovely annoyed face." He teased grinning affectively at her. Raven shook her head, smiling a fraction at him.

"You're a child," She said, Taiyang laughed a wonderful sound that pulsed in her veins. "So what have you've been doing ?"

"Training, squaring off against anyone daring enough to take me on" He boasted, resting his head on his hands, to get on eye level with Raven.

"You're a brunt." She said, "Where are Summer and my brother ?"

"They're off on a special partner mission" Taiyang said leaning back, stretching out his arms. "Qrow said that they'd be back sometime after noon." Raven nodded sitting up.

"I'm going to go get some training in" She said standing up. Taiyang looked up at her.

"Want some company ?" He asked, Raven smiled brushing her black hair over her shoulder.

"Only if you can keep up Tai" She said walking on ahead. She heard his loud footsteps following after her.

* * *

 **II**

Qrow stood quietly in the forest, he was good with stealth. It was something he was often told, that he could become a living shadow. The opposite could be said about his partner. Summer Rose was literately cloaked in white, but more than that she existed in light. Summer blazed with life that Qrow never doubted drew Grimm to her. Such is why she stood in a cleaning, her white cloak billowing out around her. Summer's auburn hair tied back in a braid. She looked so peaceful there, her blade resting loosing in one of her hands. Summer's aura flowed around her with a brilliant shine. Qrow heard the Grimm's growls and the crunch of the dirt under their claws. He guessed there were six or seven of them nearing them. Qrow raised his hands for Summer. She glance at him, nodding with a faint smile. The first Grimm broke the tree line, it's white bone mask, appearing from the shade. It was large Ursa, growing at Summer. Qrow pulled his scythe out. He leapt from his hiding place, his short black cloak flowing out around him like wings. He sliced though the Grimm's neck in one clean slice. It's head tumbling to the ground. Three more Ursa breaking through the tree line, Summer whirled at them. Cutting through the first grim, with a deadly grace. She ducked out the way of another's claws, before she stabbed it in the heart. Slashing open it's chest, blood spattered towards her but none touched her cloak. Qrow bisected the third Grimm, landing besides his partner. More Grimm appeared, now one more Ursa and two Beowolves.

"Together ?" Summer asked in her musical voice. Qrow nodded with a sharp grin. They quickly dispatched the Grimm with a fierce precision in their attacks. Qrow turned to face Summer, when another Grimm appeared behind her.

"Summer!" He yelled, Summer leaped backwards into the air. The Grimm's claw missing her boots by mere centimeters. She twisted in the air, bringing down her sword on the Grimm's head. Slicing it down the middle.

"Well done." Qrow said walking over to Summer, She grinned at him, sheathing her sword.

"That should have been the last of them" She said. Qrow nodded, checking his scroll, "The report said that there were not likely to be more than ten of them."

"We should head back to the Bullhead" Summer said. The pair head towards the bullhead, where their professor was awaiting there return.

* * *

 **III**

"What do you think Raven and Tai are up to ?" Summer asked breezily, as they neared the bullhead.

"Killing each other or being couple like" Qrow said.

"I'd say their probably making out" Summer said nonchalantly.

Qrow shuddered slightly at the thought of his twin and best friend locking lips. Summer chuckled noticing his discomfort.

"Sorry" She said smiling innocently. Qrow grinned ever so slightly at her.

"It's fine," He said running a gloved hand through his black hair, "I'm happy they're finally no longer passive aggressively flirty at one another like the past few years."

"It's nice to see them both so happy" Summer mused looking up at the sky, her silver eyes reflecting the blue of the sky. Qrow nodded spotting the bullhead with his crimson eyes.

"Professor Rosland" Summer called, there was no reply from their Professor. The partners exchanged a look, and hurried to the bullhead, they knew something was amiss. There an eerie silence around the craft, and Qrow noticed claw marks on the metal hull.

"Grimm," Summer muttered worry in her eyes.

"Maybe" He replied walking towards the bullhead. The glass to the cockpit was shattered, but Summer saw someone inside.

"Check the pilot" Qrow said in a calm commanding voice. Summer nodded heading to the cockpit. Qrow unfolded his black scythe, inching towards the bullhead main body to search for Professor Rosland.

"Professor ?" He whispered at her entered the bullhead. A low moan sounded from the corner. He hurried to them, and saw the bleeding form of Professor Rosland.

"Mr. Branwen" She greeted, her face pain stricken.

"What happened ?" He asked kneeling down besides her.

"A Grimm," she choked, "It wasn't like any Grimm I've ever seen before." Professor Roseland's face was pale and speckled with blood. Qrow scanned for wounds, their was was a nasty set of cuts across her gut. Blood oozed out of them, and coated her shaking fingers. Professor Rosland's aura flicked trying to help her wounds heal. Qrow bit the inside of his cheek, he needed to get the professor to a doctor.

"Summer" He called hearing her footsteps, she was carrying the pilot on her back, her hood strained with spots of the man's blood.

"I bandaged his head wounds" She said laying him down gently, "Luckily it was a shallow cut" Summer's eyes flickered to their Professoers wounds. Her silver eyes swirling with worry. She walked over, pulling out the remaining gauze from her belt.

"Here let me" Summer said being careful to wrapped up Professor Rosland's wounds.

"You two need to contact, Beacon" She ordered the two students. Summer nodded, she pulled out her scroll.

"I'll call Raven, and tell her what's going on" She told Qrow. He nodded walking to the other side of the bullhead. Scanning the tree line for the mystery Grimm. His hands gripped his scythe tightly, whatever had attacked the professor was nothing like the other Grimms they'd faced.

"Raven" He heard Summer greet his twin behind him. His pulse sped up as he heard something thud on top the roof. Qrow took a step forward raising his weapon. Something sprung down from the roof right at Qrow.

* * *

 **IV**

Raven stretched her arms out behind her head. Taiyang laid down besides her on the grass. Sweat gleamed on his brow, and his chest rose and fell heavily. They had gone a few rounds with each other. Raven had come out victorious in the last few rounds. She untied her hair, shaking it out and letting it cascade down her back.

"That was exhilarating," Taiyang breathed out, his fingers interwinding with Raven's. She smiled, as he brought her hand to his lips, "We should do this again"

"Or something even more fun" She said wickedly, Taiyang's violet's eyes blazed passionately.

"I'd like that" He growled lowly. Raven lowed her head to kiss him, when she heard the familiar chime of her scroll.

"Don't answer" He said.

"I have to lumber boy" She said, pecking him on the tip of his nose. Raven fished her scroll out, and answered.

"Hello,?"

"Raven" Summer greeted, her friend's voice sounded tried.

"How did the mission go ?" Raven said, trying to ignore Taiyang's rubbing her palm with his thumb.

"Fine" Summer replied distantly, "But listen something went wrong, an unknown Grimm attacked Professor Rosland and the pilot of the bullhead." Raven's sense kicked into focus.

"Are you and Qrow alright ?" She asked, her tone shifting to something more urgent. Taiyang sat up hearing the change.

"We're fine" Summer said "But I need you get a us reinforcements"

"Of course" Raven said, "Have you seen this Grimm ?"

"Not,-" Raven heard a yelp of pain over the line, "Qrow !"

She heard Summer cry, their were bangs and crashes, before the line cut out.

"Summer!" Raven called, launching onto her feet. Taiyang sprung up next to her, he was alert and ready for action.

"What's going on ?"

"Our team's in danger" Raven said, "We need to go get help"

* * *

 **V**

Summer heard the claws rasping over the bullhead's roof, as she spoke to Raven. She turned, sword in her free hand, to face Qrow. It was just in time to see a large Grimm jump down at him. It pushed him to ground, it's long sharp fangs, snapping at Qrow's face.

"Qrow!" She cried stabbing the Grimm, it's tail sweeping under her feet knocking her off balance. Sending her scroll falling from her hand. Qrow managed to kick the Grimm off him, raising to his feet. He slashed his scythe at it. It dodged with an very ungrimm like motion. It reared it's head back, something sprayed from it's fangs at Qrow's face. He yelled in pain clenching at his eyes.

"NO" Summer slashed at the grim, catching it in the shoulder. It roared in an inhuman cry, darting away. Summer let out a shaking breath, turning to check on Qrow and the others.

"Qrow ?" she asked softly, He was still clenching at his eyes.

"It stings" he said in a clipped tone. Summer checked the others, the pilot laid unharmed on the floor.

"I'm fine Ms. Rose" Professor Rosland said, "Tend to your leader"

Summer nodded finding a bottle of water.

"I'm going to flush your eyes" she told Qrow kneeling down beside him. He nodded letting her pour water. The cool liquid washed away the sting in his crimson eyes. Qrow blinked opening his eyes, he look around. His blood went cold, he could barely see at all. Summer was a blur of white and red before him.

"I can't see right" He said biting down a string of curses, "This is not good"

"No, it's not" Professor Rosland said "Summer did you get a good look at that Grimm ?"

"Kind of ," She said keeping a hand on Qrow's shoulder, "It stood like a human, but it's skin and teeth was like a snake's"

Summer whipped her head around to face the professor, "You don't think this was venom" glancing back to Qrow's eyes.

"We can only hope that's not the case" She replied.

"I don't feel that bad" Qrow added, taking Summer's hand to stand up. "I think I may know what that thing was."

"Really ?" Summer asked,

"Yeah, it sounds like one of those Grimm experiments the cult of Remnants have been conducting" He said recalling his twin discussing them weeks earlier. The sound of them had been as terrifying as the Grimm that had just attacked them.

"I've heard of those as well" Professor Rosland said her voice strained, "Horrible abominations they are"

"It sounds like that thing will not be easy to take down" Summer said, "Qrow do you think you can fight ?"

Qrow blinked his eyes, but the world was just as blurry as before.

"My eyes are still useless" He admitted resting on his scythe, Summer dropped her hands but kept watch on her partner.

"I'll go out and track that Grimm, bid us some time before help arrives" Summer said, she trusted Raven to get them the help that they needed. Neither Raven nor Taiyang were one to abandon a friend.

"It's too dangerous" Qrow said stubbornly stepping forward carefully. Summer smiled even though she knew Qrow couldn't see it.

"Someone needs to stay behind and look after the pilot and Professor Rosland" She said, looking over the two wounded people. The professor's eyes were almost closed and they face was growing pale. "I'm the only one whose not wounded Qrow" He scowled, his eyes narrowed.

"That Grimm isn't normal, Summer" He said a slight pleading edge in his voice. Summer placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine," She said, "I can't just wait here and allow that Grimm the chance to harm any of you anymore"

Qrow sighed, "Just swear to me that you're coming back alive"

"I promise" Summer said "I'll always come back"

* * *

 **VI**

Summer followed the tracks on the dirt, drops of blood spread out around them. She hated leaving Qrow all by himself, but the Grimm had proved it's deadliness in close quarters. She glanced back at the bullhead, Qrow had been more off balance than she was used to her partner being. He was normally calm with a quiet confidence that put team QRST at ease. It was different from Taiyang's boastfulness and pride, or Raven's overwhelming presence in battle. Qrow seemed almost scared after the Grimm attack. She couldn't blame him, that thing, had been dangerous in a way other Grimm hadn't. Even after all the Grimms she had faced in her life. The Grimm were always drawn to her since she young. Summer hadn't ever imagined being anything but a huntress. It also meant that She had lost some measure of fear towards Grimm. Yet, this mutant monster that had perhaps blinded her partner stirred something deep inside her. The brushes ruffled behind her, and a hissing sound filled the air. Summer spun around her sword clashing with the Grimm's razor sharp claws. The Grimm bared it's teeth at her, Summer loosed her grip on her sword, ducking away as the Grimm spat venom at her. Summer drew her dagger, stabbing it into the Grimm's thigh. It roared in pain, it's tail whipping at her. She raised her arms to block it, the tail slammed into her arms. Summer was thrown to the ground, her arm pulsing with pain. She forced herself up, blades at the ready, as the Grimm lunged at her. Summer, met it in a fury of blades and claws tearing, slashing at each other. She managed to slice through it's tail in a clean motion. It howled and for a moment she swore that it sounded like that of a human. Something in Summer twisted at the heart-wrenching noise. The Grimm snapped from it's pain, dark eyes, hidden behind a white bone mask landed on her. Hatred and agony in it's glaze, as it launched at her. Summer barely raised her sword in time as the thing landed on her, pushing her to the ground.

* * *

 **VII**

Taiyang hated feeling useless, he always wanted to help out others whenever he could. He felt like a caged animal sitting in the bullhead waiting to reach the forest where Qrow and Summer were. They were never reckless or over confident like others often called Taiyang. Raven had smacked him in the arm, scolding him enough times for him to know those words by heart. Taiyang tapped his foot restlessly on the steel floor. Watching the map, as they neared. Raven stood by the doors, hand holding into the handle from the ceiling. She practically radiated impatience and worry for their teammates.

"We're almost there" He said trying to force a lightness to his tone. Raven nodded curtly, resting her free hand on the hilt of her katana. "I'm sure Qrow and Summer are fine,"

"There is always a chance of something going wrong" She replied.

"Yeah, maybe" Taiyang said bowing his head, "But still they never make fatal mistakes"

"Anyone can make a mistake" Raven snapped at him. Taiyang flinched at her words.

"I'm sorry" She whispered looking away.

"It's fine," He said "I'm worried about them too"

"I know that, Tai" Raven said walking over to him, "But the thought of losing either of them is killing me a little bit"

Taiyang raised his head, "I understand, but we'll be in time"

Raven's lips quivered like a smile was almost ready to crack through her worried mask.

"Summer Rose and Qrow Branwen are just too stubborn to die" She said recalling something had come to believe from the years of being on a team with Summer and growing up with her twin.

"We're almost there" The pilot called to there, Professor Port nodded rising up from his seat. The medics that had come along readied themselves.

"Ready, my students" Port said.

"Yes" They answered together.

* * *

 **VIII**

The sky was beginning to darken and still Summer had not returned. Qrow had heard the horrible sounds of roaring in the distance. It burned him up on the inside to not be fit to aid Summer against that monster. Professor Rosland was looking worse by the second, even as he lent some of his aura to her. There was also no sign of the reinforcement that he knew his team was bringing. Qrow let out a shaky breath, running a hand through his night black hair.

"Summer where are you" He asked quietly.

"Behind you" She whispered into his ear, Qrow spun around feeling disoriented for a moment as his vision was filled by white and red.

"Are you okay ?"

"I'm fine" She said grabbing his hands to help steady him. Qrow felt something warm and slippery on her hands. Blood.

"It's not mine" Summer said before he ask, "The Grimm is dead" Her voice dropped a little as she spoke.

"Did something happen ?" Qrow asked narrowing his eyes, wishing them to focus so he could see her face clearly.

"No, it's just, that Grimm, it felt different somehow" Summer said. Qrow opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of a bullhead filled the air, making the tree tops sway. Summer helped guide Qrow outside to see the bullhead over head.

"Qrow, Summer!" Raven and Taiyang called from the open door of the craft.

"Hey !" Summer called wavering her hands at them. Qrow sagged with relief as they landed. The medic rushing out to inspect the students.

Summer shooed them away, telling them to look at Professor Rosland. Taiyang wrapped her up in a bear hug.

"Good to see you're alright" He said cheerfully. Summer laughed happily.

"You too, Lumber Jack" she said. He let her go, still grinning broadly. Raven was hugging her brother they spoke softy to one another.

"I'm glad you're both alright" Raven said turning to face Summer.

"We've been through worse" She grinned, her best friend shook her head, pulling away from her brother. Raven hugged Summer.

"I'd really be happy if you two didn't get into trouble so much these days" She said "Leave that to me and Tai"

"Alright" Summer said, laughing as Taiyang picked up Qrow in a hug.

"Tai," Qrow warned, but he still smiled patting his friend's back. Summer looked up into the darkening sky, as they made their way to the bullhead.

* * *

 **IX**

"Look up." the nurse asked Qrow, as he sat on the edge of an infirmary bed. Team QRST had been ushered into the infirmary the moment they touched down on Beacon's campus. Professor Rosland and the pilot went to a hospital in Vale for treatment. The nurse squeezed a few eyedrops into Qrow's crimson's eyes. He blinked tipping his head forward.

"Keep your eyes closed," The nurse said dabbing his eyes with a clean cloth.

"Are his eyes going to be alright ?" Summer asked, she stood next to Raven, watching the nurse work on Qrow. Taiyang sat on another bed near them.

"There won't be any permanent damage to them" The nurse said "Qrow, you should be able to see normally again by tomorrow." Qrow sighed in relief.

"Thanks goodness" Summer breathed out.

"Best news we've had all day" Qrow said. Raven and Taiyang smiled at each other.

"What about you Summer" The nurse asked, "Did you received any wounds"

"I'm fine" Summer replied.

Raven glanced at her friend running her eyes up and down her body. She paused on her side, her cloak was strained with blood from the fight but she saw past that. Summer had her arms crossed hiding how her black shirt clung to her side, as if soaked with water.

"Really ?" Raven asked nudging Summer in the side carefully. She yelped, gritting her teeth in pain stepping away from Raven.

"Raven" Qrow scolded from the bed.

"Summer's hurt" His twin replied eyeing her friend critically.

"Show us" Taiyang asked, Summer sighed

"It's just a scratch" She said pushing her shirt up, it more so peeled off her bloody skin. It revealed a nasty set of claw wounds on her skin, the skin was an angry red color.

"Oh man" Taiyang breathed. Raven bit the inside of her cheek.

"That's not a scratch Summer" she said, the nurse rushed over gauze and disinfectants in hand.

"Sit" She ordered, getting to work on Summer's wounds.

"How did that happen?" Raven demanded watching like a concern mother.

"The Grimm got the jump on me in the forest after I got distracted," Summer recalled, she heard the monster's scream that sounded almost human.

"Why didn't you say anything" Qrow asked, looking angrily at her.

"I wanted to make sure you and the others were alright first" She said softly.

"I swear Summer, you have no sense of self preservation do you ?" Raven said, Summer smiled weakly.

"I was going to get it patched up later" She said. The rest of Team QRST sighed wearily.

* * *

 **X**

"One day you'll learn to care about your own well being" Summer sat on top of the roof of the dorms, watching as Raven walked over to her. She smiled.

"One day" She echoed, her side ached only slightly from the Grimm's attack, now it was cleaned and bandaged.

Raven sat besides her, "Qrow has cooled off by the way" She said. Summer nodded looking up at the broken moon of Remnant.

"I don't mean to," She said aloud, "Put others well being before my own"

"Yet, you do every time" Raven noted.

"Force of habit" Summer said "It's been this way ever since I was a kid, ever since my sister and mom died."

Raven pulled her knees up to her chest, "That wasn't your fault though"

"I'm aware," Summer said "I just can't bear the thought of others dying when I can stop it from happening"

"I know what's it like to lose someone" She said, "Losing our parent, left me and Qrow on our own"

Summer looked at her friend, silver eyes full of sympathy.

"That's why I can't bear the thought of losing someone else I love" Raven said.

"I know the feeling" Summer said smiling.

"True, but see you are among those loved ones" Raven said smiling as well, "So I forbid you from being such a selfless moron"

"Are you saying I'm forbidden from dying" She said, amusement in her voice.

"Yes, Summer Rose, you are not allowed to get yourself killed as long as we're friends" Raven declared.

"Do I get a say in this"

"Absolutely, Not" Taiyang added in his booming voice, as he walked towards them hands in his jeans pocket. Qrow walked besides his partner, his vision was still blurry but it got better.

"As team leader, I say that as long as we four are together as a team, as friends, as family we have each other backs like always, but we also never hid what hurts us or scares or anything" Qrow announced.

"Here, here brother" Raven said.

"I like how that sounds." Summer said fondly.

"Agreed" Taiyang said cheerfully, sat down besides Raven, taking her hand in his own.

"Then it's a pact" Qrow said smiling sitting down carefully between his sister and Summer. The four of them watching the starry sky above.

* * *

 **Small note - Some stuff like the mutant Grimm and Cult of Remnant are ideas I brought over from my other fic _Team ANGL_. Otherwise I hope you enjoy this short look at how I imagine Qrow and Summer's team to have been like. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Raven Pt 1

**(** ** _Raven_** **)**

Part one - Summer Beacon

Raven watched from a distance, always from a distance. Her scaret eyes following her daughter as she played fetched with the little black dog Zwei along with her team, with Summer's daughter. Yang grinned playfully throwing a small white ball as far as she could. The scene was so innocent, so sincere compared to what Raven saw everyday. Different from the Grimm filled forests and harsh battles. Something old stirred inside of the huntress. Watching Yang smile, slinging an arm around her little sister's shoulder. Ruby smiling, her silver eyes shining, just like Summer's. Raven recalled days long since passed where she enjoyed the days with team QRST. Days full of peace, happiness, sometimes bickering and danger, but Raven never remembered happier days than those she sent at Beacon. She leaned against the wall, she hid behind, taking in how much her daughter, Taiyang's daughter, had grown. A smile, bittersweet and full of longing appeared on Raven's lips. She had watched over Yang all her life, even if only from a distance. Raven stepped back into the shadows. Vanishing away into a world of memories and battles.

* * *

 **I**

"I'm not even sure why Tai hasn't asked you yet ?" Qrow said deflating his twin's katana with his scythe. Raven scowled.

"I wouldn't even know how to respond if he asked?" She said nimbly dodging a slash of his black scythe.

"You wouldn't say yes if he proposed ?" Qrow asked.

"Why are you so interested in my relationship? " Raven demanded stabbing her katana into the ground.

"I am your twin" Qrow smiled at her, "and I'm just curious"

Raven let out a frustrated breath, crossing her arms.

"I really have no clue how I'd respond Qrow" She told him. Qrow spun his scythe allowing it to fold up.

"Can I ask why?" He said in a gentle tone. Raven leaned against the nearest pillar.

"I think I'm just afraid that I'll mess it up somehow"

Qrow walked over to his sister, "Raven, you're overthinking this" He said "Tai loves you, we all know that"

Raven sighed uncrossing her arms.

"I mean, it's still completely incomprehensible, why you two are so good as a couple" He teased. Raven grinned knocking Qrow in the shoulder with her fist.

"It doesn't matter what I'll say if Taiyang doesn't work up the courage to ask me anyway" She said.

Qrow smiled running a hand through his black hair.

"He will, Rav" He reassured, "Trust me"

 **II**

Taiyang sat on a bench staring at a small black box in his hands. He went over what he wanted to say, when he presented the box to Raven.

"Hey." a feminine voice greeted tapping him lightly on the back. Taiayng jerked around, the box nearly tumbling from his grasp. He caught it before it fell, sighing in relief.

"Jumpy today, Tai" Summer noted smiling at her friend.

"Hey, Summer" He said looking up at her grinning. Summer's eyes rested on the small box in his hands.

"Tai, pleas tell me that what's I think it is ?" She asked sliding onto the bench next to him.

"Yeah, I picked it up yesterday in town" Taiyang answered, opening it up. The ring was a golden band, with a beautiful red diamond.

"Tai, she'll love it" Summer said admiring the lovely ring. Taiyang beamed happily, cradling the box in his callused hands.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Of course" She replied, "To be honest I think she'd love any ring if it was involved with you proposing" Summer and Qrow had be waiting for months now to see when their two teammates and friends would take the next step in their relationship.

"I hope so" Taiyang said sounding uncharacteristically uncertain.

"Tai" Summer said sternly, waiting until he looked at her. "Raven loves you, anyone with eyes can see that" He looked at her with a hopeful gleam in his violet eyes.

"The best thing you can do now is for you to just ask her" She said pattering his shoulder, standing up. Her cloak billowing out around her. "Raven isn't the easiest person to get close to, but you did" She said, "Have more confidence in yourself, Tai" Tai bowed his head, smiling to himself.

"Thanks, Summer" He said standing up, from the bench.

"Anytime." She said smiling like the sun.

 **III**

Summer stood besides Raven as they tracked the group of Grimms through the abandoned streets. They only had a few more tests before becoming official hunters. Qrow and Tai kneeled across from them on top of an old shop. Their leader had his scythe turned into a large sword. Raven gripped her katana tightly, as she and Summer prepared to strike the Grimms. Summer, had her hood up, and nodded towards the Grimm. Raven, rushed forward slashing her blade with at the closest Ursa. It fell to the ground, the others halted. Baring their fangs at Raven. She jumped back, and Summer leapt at the Grimms. Stabbing at them with her sword. Two fell to the ground. The remaining two roared, charging at them. Taiyang ran over the rooftops, jumping down. His fists clad in armored gloves, and two tomahawks grasped in his hands. He took out the last two Grimms. He smiled at the girls.

"Pieces of cake" He said, Raven sighed but smiled at her boyfriend. Summer looked around, something still felt off.

"We should still be cautious" She said aloud, Raven nodded.

"Come on Summer," Taiyang said, "We handled these small fry"

"Tai" Raven said.

Qrow stood on top of the building still. He also sensed something was amiss. He scanned the area, and noticed a large shadow dashing towards his team.

"Look out!" He called. Taiyang turned just in time to see the massive Grimm crash towards him. He raised his tomahawks, as the monsters bulk slammed into him.

"Tai!" His teammates cried. Taiyang grunted as his body crashed through the crumbling wall of the building behind him. The Grimm's red eyes blazed through the dust in the air. Taiyang forced his body upright. Blood trickled down his forehead. He slashed at the Grimm, but it leapt back with an alarming speed. The others were waiting for it to strike at the Grimm. It stood on two slender but lean hind legs. It's arms were bony but ended with sharp claws. The Grimm's white mask, had two antlers.

"A Berserker" Qrow growled raising his blade at it, "Ready," The girls stood on either side of it.

"Gemini" He called slashing at, Raven charged at the same time. The Berserker leapt in to the air. "Rose."

A chain wrapped around the Grimm's ankle, it turned its red eyes down at Summer. The chain was connected to a second shorter blade in her hands. Dust reenforced the steel of the chain links as it restrained the Grimm. It twisted in the air, dropping back down towards Summer. It's claws ready to tear into her. Raven jumped to meet it, slashing at it, sending a red wave at it. It tumbled to the ground. One of the Grimm's arm crashing down near Summer. Qrow ran at it, transforming his sword into a scythe. He bought the scythe down at it in a tight arc. The Berserker, tried to head butt him. Qrow's scythe grazed the bone mask of it's head. Sending him off balance.

"Qrow!" Summer yelled as the Grimm's claws were inches from her partner. Taiyang slammed into it's side. He gritted his teeth as his head throbbed.

"Now" Raven stabbed her katana into the Grimm's neck, and Summer sank her swords into it's heart. It let out a final roar before collapsing onto the ground.

"That was exciting" Taiyang said breathily as he kneeled on the ground.

"Tai," Raven sheathed her sword and hurried over to him, "Are you alright?"

He grinned at her, blood dripping down his forehead. Raven looked so beautiful in the light that broke through the clouds.

"Raven" He said his hand going into his pocket, "I suck with knowing what the right timing is for things" Raven's scarlet eyes flickered with uncertainly.

"Raven Branwen, you are the most amazing, beautiful, brilliant, stubborn and powerful woman I've ever had the honor of knowing" Taiyang smiled, as he took out the box, "Will you marry me ?" He opened the box and Raven saw the ring, heard the words. Her heart beat happily, and tears began to blur her vision. She dropped down to her knees and hugged him.

"Of course, I'll marry you, Lumber boy" She said. Taiyang picked her up, laughing with joy.

"I love you" He said, She giggled and kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, too" She told him.

"About time," Qrow's voice crept into their bubble of happiness. Qrow and Summer stood smiling brilliantly at them.

"Congratulations" Summer cheered. Taiyang sent Raven down and the four, despite the bleak surroundings, and the grimms, exchanged hugs. They lived in their own little bubble of joy for a precious little time.

 **IV**

"It feels weird" Taiyang said looking around the nearly empty room. The one he and shared with his three best friends for the past four years. Raven nodded, leaning on the window stile. Four years had past by quickly yet slowly. Endlessly exciting yet, blissfully peaceful. Taiyang had found the love of his life, his fiancee. He grinned as he saw the ring on her finger.

"I'm going to miss it" He said, walking over to her, "But I am looking forward to what comes next."

Raven smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You mean, fighting grimms and keeping the peace for Remnant" She said, Tai grinned.

"Not quite, what I have in mind" He said kissing her slowly.

"Oh, I'm not looking" Summer said apologetically. Raven pulled away and her lips quivered as she held down laughter at the sight of her best friend. Summer had one hand covering her eyes, as she used her other hand to try to reached something at her bed.

"I'm just trying to find my cloak" She said.

"Summer," Raven said sliding off the window sill. "You can open your eyes"

"Can I say, it will be nice to move out actually" Qrow said as Summer dropped her hands, "It means I won't have to walk in on my sister and best friend making out." He winked at them entering the room.

"You'll miss us" Taiyang said grinning at his future brother in law. Qrow just shook his head and smiled.

"What are two up anyway ?" Raven asked.

"I'm off to have lunch with Oz before, the ceremony tonight" Summer replied clasping her cape on.

"The ceremony" Taiyang said leaning on the desk. Team QRST fell quiet as they looked at the room and remembered. Raven thought of her first night with them. She thought Taiyang had been a brute, and lament being his partner. Summer had been a ball of sunshine, one that Raven had feared to get near. Yet, that changed, she saw Tai to be brave, and loyal. He cared about others, and enjoyed each moment of his life. Summer was full of energy and love, selfless to a fault. Raven smiled, she really couldn't ask for a better, fiancee or for a better best friend. She looked over at her twin. He had been the only constant in her life. They had come into the Academy as orphans, and now they had something more than each other.

"It was amazing four year" Qrow said, his eyes going a little misty, "I couldn't have asked for a better team"

"We couldn't have asked a better leader" Taiyang said.

"Or a better partner" Summer added.

"We'll still be together after this" Raven said wiping her own misty eyes.

"A team, and a family for the rest of our lives" Qrow said. The other agreed.

 **V**

Raven walked out from Beacon the next say with her love and friends. The sky was a clear blue, and the sun high in the sky. Raven felt a joy in her heart as she walked towards a hopeful future.

* * *

 _Now_

Raven Branwen walked in the dark forest, full of Grimm and people ready to kill her. She pulled down her mask, and rested her hand on her katana. Those days of light seemed so far away. She closed her eyes and tried to recall them, but the images were blurred with the darkness and blood. Raven kept her distance from them. She had learned to keep everything at a distance.


	3. Chapter 3 - Raven pt 2

**_(Raven)_**

Part two - The Fall

 **Now**

It had been too close. Neopolitan had been too close to sinking her blade into Yang's heart. Raven stood for a moment, looking at Yang. The daughter who didn't know her, she groaned softy as her eyes began to open. Raven opened a portal, and step away. Each step, felt like a mile. She had walked away from her daughter, too many times in her life already. Raven closed her eyes as she was swallowed up by the portal's dark red and blacks. Seventeen years had past by so plainly slow.

 **I**

"She has your eyes, Tai" Raven said looking down at their newborn daughter, who she cradled gently in her arms. Taiyang nodded looking at their daughter, Yang lovely.

"True, but she looks like you" He said softly. Raven smiled rocking Yang, who had finally gone to sleep. She was a lively little baby.

"She could look like anything when she gets bigger" Raven told him. Taiyang nodded.

"I wonder if she'll become a huntress like her mother." He mused

"Oh, It will interesting to see," Raven said, "All I hope is that she takes after her father for personality."

Taiyang chuckled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yang will be perfect whichever of us she takes after" He said.

Raven nodded, she wondered though, how she'd feel if Yang did follow in their footsteps and go to Beacon. Become a huntress.

"Rav" Taiyang asked, as Raven set Yang down into her crib.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, his violet eyes searching her scarlet ones.

"Nothing." She muttered resting her hand on the edge of the crib. Taiyang sighed.

"Raven, if there is something worrying you, please tell me?"

Raven looked down at Yang, "I'm just thinking about Qrow and me"

"Why?" He asked softly.

"We lost out parents and they were hunters, and now you and me are hunters" She lamented, "I worry about what will happen to Yang if one of-" She choked the words down. Taiyang walked over to his wife.

"I promise that no matter what happens we'll never leave Yang alone" He said hugging her,

"And if the unthinkable happens, Yang will survive and become as wonderful and brilliant a women as her mother did." Raven smiled hugging him back tightly.

"I love you, Tai" She whispered.

"I love you" He said, they separated, "Now, don't you have a meeting to be getting to?" Taiyang rested his hands on his hips. Raven nodded, kissing Yang on the forehead softly.

"Mommy's got to go visit Auntie Summer" She said, "I'll be back later" Raven said looking over to Taiyang.

"Have fun" He said kissing her goodbye.

 **II**

Raven sat in a sleepy corner of a local cafe. She loved coming to it, to enjoy a moment of quiet or for meeting her friends. The huntress checked her scroll, as the bell of the door, jiggled.

"Raven," Summer greeted as she walked over to the table. Walking may have been too strong a word for the stiff way Summer walked. Raven could make out a bandage peeking out from under Summer's cloak.

"Still not taking good care of yourself I see Summer" Raven replied resting her chin on her knuckled. Summer grinned, taking a seat.

"I'm fine, just slept in a chair and I'm feeling a bit stiff" She said.

"Of course, how could I forget how sleeping in a chair can make it appear as though you got hit by a bullhead." Raven relied drily.

"It may have been a pack of nasty Grimm" Summer said smiling sheepishly. Raven sighed smiling slightly. The waitress coming over to take Summer's order.

"One, hot chocolate, please" She said, once the waitress walked away, Summer turned back to Raven, "I am trying to more careful."

Raven lifted her head, "I know, but I still worry about you when you're not in my eyesight"

Summer smiled brightly, laughing softly.

"You are sounding very motherly these days." She said. Raven smiled to herself thinking about Yang.

"Seems I did have some maternal instincts after all" She said, the waitress returning with Summer's drink.

"Thank you" She said, taking a sip, "How is Yang doing ?"

"Still a ball of energy somehow" Raven told her, "She's only two months old at that"

"I'll have to come and visit soon" Summer mused.

"You could come over today," Raven said, swirling her coffee, "Yang always smiles when she sees you." She looked up at Summer, taking a sip of her drink. Summer smiled, her silver eyes were always friendly, inviting in a way Raven knew hers weren't.

"Plus me and Tai miss having you around" She continued, "You and my brother."

"I'm sorry for being away so much, Raven." Summer said kindly, "I'm always worried that if I'm not out keeping the Grimm at bay, then" She trailed off, slipping her coco. Raven knew what Summer meant, they both had lost people to the darker side of Remnant. "As for Qrow, he's been busy with something."

Raven crocked an eyebrow at her. "Really, what sort of something?" Qrow had been oddly quiet the past few weeks.

"He's been dealing with a bounty job and some shady organization." Summer said breezily.

"Are you helping him out?"

"Of course I am" She said

"I suppose I won't worry then" Raven said.

"How's Tai doing ?" Summer resting her head on her hands.

"He got offered a job at Signal" Raven told her.

"That's wonderful," Summer said "is he going to accept it?"

"I hope so" Raven said resting her chin on the back of her hand, "It would be a lot safer than for him now," Summer set down her cup, a concern in her silver eyes.

"Tai is strong" she said kindly, "Plus, he isn't reckless like…"

"Like you and Qrow" Raven finished.

"I suppose" Summer grinned weakly, "But, I still have a promise to keep remember."

Raven smiled, remembering the promise they all made on the rooftop of the dorm at Beacon.

"I don't know if I should find that comforting or not" She said.

"I've got Qrow watching my back and you and Tai have each other" Summer concluded

"We also have each others backs too" Raven said raising her mug. Summer smiled in earnest.

"Cheers" They tapped their mugs together.

 **III**

Qrow rubbed his eyes setting down the tablet in his hands. An ache was beginning to form in-between his eyes. Close, he was getting dangerously close to whatever darkness was lurking in the underbelly of Remnant. Qrow reached for the glass on his desk, as the door clicked opened.

"Please tell me that's non-alcoholic" Raven said crossing her arms. Her scarlet eyes meeting her twin's. Qrow sighed getting up from his chair.

"I'm sure some percent of it is" He said running a hand through his dark locks. Raven shook her head walking into his office. The one he had been given since working as a hunter.

"I saw Summer today" Raven told him. Qrow perked up at this.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for not visiting" He said, "I want to see my niece, I promise."

Raven smiled slightly, stopping before her brother.

"I'm glad to hear that, but it's not the reason I'm here" She said.

"Oh," Qrow leaned against his desk, his sister was never one to dance around a subject, "Then, why are you visiting, sister."

"Summer said you two were working on something dangerous" Raven said.

"We're huntsmen, the perimeters of our jobs are dangerous by nature." He countered. Raven sighed.

"I've heard a variation of that sentence quite a lot these days" She said, picking up the glass filled with amber liquid on Qrow's desk, "You're doing something beyond the average levels of dangers, Qrow"

Qrow clicked his tongue, rolling his shoulder. He reached for the glass in Raven's hand.

"May I ?" He asked, Raven handed it over. Qrow took a slip of it, appreciating the burn it brought on.

"Do you remember the fairy tale our parents used to tell us, the ones about the maidens ?" He asked her, swirling the liquid in his glass.

"Of course, they used to tell us about them all the times as kinds," Raven said looking baffled for a moment, "Why are bringing that up now?"

"Because, they are true" Qrow said looking up at her, "The maidens are real"

"Excuse me ?"

"There was four of them remember" He continued on.

"Yeah, I remember the story just fine" Raven waving her hand, "Why is that important"

"Because, the maiden have a history of being hunted for their powers and that hasn't changed" Qrow said darkly., "Mom and Dad had been apart of a group that protected them"

Raven felt her breath catch, "They were doing that job when they died."

"What do you mean" Raven demanded, Qrow looked down at the tiles of the floor, "Qrow!"

He looked up and his eyes were filled with pain.

"They were looking into a group that is trying to start a war among the kingdoms by using the maidens powers."

Raven leaned against the desk for support, anger and sorrow mixed inside of her head.

"I'm trying to find out more about this group," Qrow said quietly, downing the rest of his drink, "I was going to tell you eventually"

Raven laughed hollowly, "No, you were going to wait until they were defeated"

"Yeah, maybe" He said.

"You can't do this alone" Raven said.

"I'm not alone," He retorted, "I've got Summer and some others too"

Raven curled her hands into fists, "Let me help"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"You have a family now Raven!' Qrow shouted slamming his glass down on the desk, "You have Tai and Yang to think about"

"I don't need to be lectured about my family" Raven yelled back, "But you're my family too"

Qrow looked away stepping away, "I want Yang to know her uncle."

"I'm being careful, Raven." He said tiredly, "I know you want to find our parents killers as badly as I do, but"

"You don't want me involved"

"No, I would prefer if you weren't" Qrow said, "I don't want to lose you or put your family in danger for it. "

Raven nodded, "I won't push the issue but please keep me in the loop from now"

Qrow gave her a weak smile, "I promise, I will." Raven walked to her brother, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Good, because as I have made it very clear, I won't lose the people I care about to reckless actions or lies"

Qrow nodded, "I know."

 **IV**

Raven didn't mean to stumble into trouble. She actively avoided it since Yang had been born. Yet, she hadn't been able to rid her thoughts of the group that had killed her parents. It had been a thought in her head since the day they had died. Qrow had been annoyingly scarce in the information that he gave her. To be fair there was little concrete information on the group, no one knew a name or a a simple marking used by some of the members was known to them. Some called the group a cult, others rebels, or even a militia group support by one of the kingdoms. She tried to ignore it, as she had been telling everyone else to for weeks. Yet, when she caught sight of a bounty job with a man wearing the mark of the group on his arm. Raven had grabbed it and went after them. Raven now stalked through the outskirts of a small costal town. The man walked with his hood up and his head down. Raven wanted questions from him, and she intended to get them. The man was approaching a small shack, well out of the view of the townspeople. Raven waited behind a tree and watched as the man walked around the back of the shack. She counted to ten and hurried towards the shack, her katana drawn. Raven rounded the corner and saw no one.

"Shit" She muttered as, an blade nearly missed her ear. Raven twisted around and slashed at him. The man leapt back, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He held a halbert in his calloused hands.

"A huntress." He spat. Raven leveled her blade at him and charged. They clashed and slashed at one another. Raven ducked under his blade and slammed her fist into his nose. He groaned in pain, blood coursing down his face. Raven swept his feet out from under him. He fall against the shack. Raven rested her katana over his heart.

"Just be done with it bitch" He said gruffly.

"I'm not here to kill you," She said, "I want information on the organization you are apart of"

He laughed cruelly at her, "You don't wanna know about them," He said, "Not if you value your life"

Raven tightened her grip on her katana and pressed it into his shoulder. He gritted his teeth in pain.

"What are they trying to achieve?" She demanded. He grinned wickedly.

"Who knows, world domination" He said, Raven felt a pang of rage in her heart. She stabbed the sword in deeper.

"What. are. they. doing." She said

"I'll find out who you are and I''ll kill you and anyone close to you" He said with a deadly look in his eyes. Raven retracted her blade, blood staining his green jacket.

"Once you're in jail, I doubt that" She said. A shot rang out and Raven jumped away. Blood streaming down her cheek where the bullet grazed it. She looked for the attacker, and saw a person in a white bone mask with red markings. Raven deflated a blow from the knife mounted on their guns. The man chuckled, forcing himself up.

"Keep her busy" He called. Raven gritted her teeth as she battled the new attacker. They slashed the knives at her, flames arching off them. She opened up a portal and jumped out behind the knife wielding man. Raven slammed the butt of her katana into their mask. It flew off, but not before he threw a small grenade at her.

"Shit" Raven cut the grenade, and jumped back into a newly formed portal. She stepped out just in time to see a bullhead emerge from behind the shack. Raven watched helplessly as it flew off. The wind from it blowing her hair out around her. The huntress walked to where the mask had fallen. Raven picked it up, there wasn't anything in it, as far as she could tell. Raven tucked it away. She wanted nothing more than answers, yet she was beginning to think that this was not the way to go.

 **V**

"Tai, be careful." Raven called to her husband as he carried Yang back to the porch. Yang was giggling joyfully as Tai held her up in the air.

"I am," He said, "I just miss getting to see her since I started working at Signal." Raven shook her head, but smiled faintly at him.

"How's your day been ?" Taiyang asked.

"It's been fine" She said, "Summer looked after Yang, while I had to go on a standard Grimm extermination."

"Sounds fun." He replied, Yang wrapped her tiny arms around Taiyang's head. He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, too" Taiyang said.

"How was day ?" Raven asked.

"Good," He said, "The students at Signal are a lot less mischievous than we used to be at Beacon." Raven smiled.

"No one could be quite as mischievous as you were as a kid, Lumber boy" She said. Taiyang chuckled.

"It's lunch time for Yang" Raven also told him.

"Roger that." Taiyang walked inside, now cradling their daughter in his strong arms. Raven watched them contently. She hadn't told anyone about her research into the group that was threatening Remnant's safety. It had been two weeks since she dealt with the man with the tattoo and his masked partner. Raven looked out to the tree line that ran the perimeter of their backyard. Patch was a beautiful island, even with it's roaming packs of Beowolves. She watched the forest when something caught her eye. A man, with a eerie smirk watching her from the shadows. Raven's heart beat loudly as she recognized the man with the tattoo. She stepped forward, her aura flaring.

"Raven." Taiyang called from the house. Raven wiped around.

"Tai" She began looking back for the man. He had vanished from the woods.

"Everything alright ?" He asked walking to the door, Yang in his arms. She was suckling on a bottle.

"Yeah," Raven said trying to keep her voice sound even. Taiyang nodded.

"Okay, want to come inside" He said, "We need lunch too."

"Of course" Raven walked inside, her spine tickling as she felt unseen eyes watching her and her family.

 **VI**

The night was dark, as the broken moon of Remnant was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds. Raven waited outside as Yang and Taiyang slept quietly inside. Her body felt heavy and she had to force herself to keep her eyes open. It had been two days since Raven had spotted the man in the woods. She had waited up each night for the man to appear. Qrow and Summer were off on a mission on the main land. Raven forced herself to wait until they returned to tell them the truth. However, she had sensed something amiss in the air that night. Raven gripped her katana waiting for the attack. There came a rustling from the forest. She stayed crouched in the brushes. He walked over towards the door, his halbert in his hands. Raven leapt from her hiding spot, and cut at his arm. He dodged it, smiling wickedly at her. Anger uncoiled in her chest, and she threw her shoulder into him, opening a portal that engulfed them. They fell out of it a good distance from the house. Raven's anger fueled her strikes, the man grunted at the impact of her katana. The halbert being thrown from his hands. She slugged him in the jaw. The man stumbled away, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Damn you are a fighter, Raven Branwen." He chuckled. Raven halted in her attacks, a chill running down her spine, "Surprised ?" He asked gleefully, "I've been checking up on you," He straightened up, "I know about you now, about that women in the cape and your sweet little family your husband and the little baby." Raven moved without thinking stabbing her blade into his leg. He yelled in pain.

"Do not ever go near my friends or my family" She growled. He grinned at her.

"I know all about you, Raven" The man told her, "But you don't know jack about me" Raven removed her blade, glaring at him. "I thought so"

"I will find out who you are and who you work for." She said, pulling out her scroll, "Once you're in jail."

The man looked unimpressed, "That won't change anything," He said "I'm nothing more than a nameless pawn" Raven dialed the number for the hunters organization.

"We'll burn Vale to the ground, and the Queen will rise from from the ashes," He said with a alarming conviction, "Anyone who stands in our way, will fall and die" Raven closed her eyes for a moment her parents faces flashing in her mind. "Even, If you throw me in jail, they'll die" He kept going.

"Who ?" Raven said through clenched teeth, the man smiled devilishly.

"Your precious little family" He said, "You will watch them die, and nothing can stop that" Raven drew in a shaky breath looking away. He was bluffing, she thought.

"My partner knows their faces, _Raven"_ He cooed, "He'll kill them for me, to teach you a lesson" Raven lowered her scroll, her knuckles going white.

"Poor little Yang will die before she ever gets to grow up" He said laughing cruelly, "All because of you, Raven, Yang will-" His words were cut short as, Raven's katana sank into his heart. His dark eyes widened with shock for a moment, before he choked out a final laugh. Raven ripped her katana out of his chest. Raven's breathes came out in ragged intervals. The man's body crumbled to the forest floor. The light faded from his eyes. Raven staggered back, staring numbly at her katana coated in his blood. Raven's hands shook, she covered her mouth feeling nauseous.

"No, no,no" She cried quietly. Raven walked in a circled, her mind swirling. She needed to get rid of the body. The thought shouted in her head. She stabbed her katana into the dirt.

"Okay," She breathed out, "Okay"

 **VII**

It took longer than, Raven cared to think about to bury the man's corpse. The thought alone made her stomach churn. She had gotten rid of her blood strained clothes and cleaned her katana. Raven found herself in her bedroom, sitting stumbled against the wall. Taiyang's loud breathing the only sound. Yang mercifully was still asleep in her crib. She couldn't stay, not here, not until, she knew they would both be safe. This mess was on her hands, and hers alone in her eyes. Raven covered her mouth, as she choked down a sob. Her eyes went blurry with tears.

"Oh, Tai" She whispered getting up from the floor. Raven walked over to the bed, where Taiyang slept. He could sleep through anything, and everything. Taiyang's face was so boyish and sweet as he slept. Raven ran a hand over his cheek as she sank to her knees besides him.

"I love you so much" She said, "That's why I need to go" Raven paused, "I put you and our daughter in harm's way and that's unacceptable" Taiyang remain slumbering, his mouth open slightly, "I'm so sorry, Tai, I'll be back as soon as I fix this all" Raven swore, "I just need time to put this all right, and then, I tell Summer and Qrow and we can work together like the old days" She smiled as tears rolled down her face, "I'll make every right." Raven kissed his lips softy.

"I love you, Tai, and I always will." She rose from the bed and found her way to Yang's crib.

"Yang, my sweet girl" Raven whispered quietly, "There is so much that I want to tell you, to teach you," She wiped her eyes, "I want to stay and watch you grow up everyday, but I can't" Raven swallowed another sob, "But, remember that I love you, Yang, I love you more than I can ever truly express," Yang stirred slightly, and Raven picked her up gently, singing a melody to her.

"I will come back for you, I promise that no matter how long it takes, I will come back to you Yang" Raven held her daughter, rocking her. "I love you" It felt like an eternity passed in that fleeting moment. Raven kissed, Yang's head, and set her down in the crib.

"I will see you again" Raven said, walking out the room. She took only what was needed, and wrote simple a note for Taiyang. She set it on the table, and looked at there home, once more before walking off into the night. Raven didn't allow herself to think of the man, she married. As he woke up to Yang's cries, to an empty bed. She didn't know that he walked to the crib and calmed down their daughter. She didn't see him walk to the kitchen and see the note. She didn't hear him shouting her name, or calling their teammates. She didn't see the panic on his face or the tears in his eyes. She saw none of this but knew what the note that caused it read.

" _Goodbye, Tai"_


	4. Chapter 4 - Taiyang Pt 1

**{Taiyang} Pt 1. Papa Bear**

Taiyang wasn't good with farewells. He had barely been able to say goodbye to his little girls as they boarded the airship to Beacon. Goodbyes always had the possibility to be permeant. Sometimes you did not even get to say goodbye to those you loved before they were gone. Taiyang never got the chance to say goodbye before Raven left. He only got a note. He hadn't known that he was saying goodbye to Summer forever, the day she left. Taiyang watched the airship turn into a small dot in the distance. Yang and Ruby were all he had left of the women he loved. They both agreed that he was in turn a bit overprotective of them. Though that never prevented the pair from getting into danger. Taiyang had been able to look after them at Signal, yet he felt less nervous then he thought as they went to a new school. Beacon Academy, the finest school for hunters and huntresses in Vale. He remembered the days he sent there with his team. The days when he never feared saying goodbye to those he loved.

 **I**

 **(Before)**

"Come on," Taiyang taunted nervously as the particularly large Ursa lumbered towards him. He had hoped to meet his partner quickly as he was launched into the forest with his fellow newcomers. An old Ursa with a nasty scar on it's face was not his idea. He rolled under the reach of it's claws as it swiped at him. Taiyang yanked out his tomahawks. He jumped to his feet swinging them at it. He nicked it in the arm and rolled away from it again. The Grimm jumped at him it seemed more anger than before. Taiyang dodged under it's claws and rammed himself into them. It was like hitting a brick wall that had fur. Taiyang stumbled back.

"New plan." He muttered, and came up empty as he decided to charge. He buried one of his tomahawks into the Grimm's chest. It roared but didn't fall, Taiyang gritted his teeth and dug his heels into the grass. He was ready to charge when saw a blur of red and black. The Grimm's head tumbled to the floor as the figure slashed their weapons at it. Taiyang let out a breath resting onto his knee.

"Thanks," He said looking up into a pair of scarlet eyes. The girl nodded sheathing her katana.

"Hi, I'm Taiyang," He greeted, "Or Tai for short."

The girl smiled hesitantly, "Hi, I'm Raven."

 **II**

"Would it kill you to follow a plan," Raven ranted at Taiyang as they stood in their dorm room. Taiyang crossed his arms.

"I did for the most part," His partner narrowed her eyes at him.

"For the most part?" She exclaimed "Does that involve you running out there at the end and nearly getting yourself knocked out!"

"It was improvising," Taiyang defended.

"Improvising?" She asked walking up to him, anger coiling off her, "You blew all our covers and disregarded the plan completely, not half-way, all of it." Taiyang stood firm his sky blue eyes glaring down at her blazing scarlet ones.

"It all worked out in the end," He argued, "Why are you so bent out of shape about this?"

"Because you are being so reckless all the damn time!" Raven snapped.

"I had it under control," He shouted, "Why can't you just trust me." They stood toe to toe seething at each other.

"Enough!" Summer said evenly but firmly. She got up from her desk, "You both have your points," she said, "There is no need to get heated about it." Summer looked at both of them. Raven was the first to break away from staring contest with Taiyang.

"Perhaps, but that does not change the fact that Tai is a reckless moron."

"Raven, come on," Qrow sighed from his bed where he sat crossed legged atop, "cut him some slack." Raven glared at him.

"Who side are you on?" She demanded. Qrow sighed looking tired.

"Yours, sister."

"Come on, lets just talk this out." Summer said gently. Raven frowned and stormed off. Taiyang followed but went another way.

Summer sighed sitting down on her bed.

"I just made that worse, didn't I?" Summer groaned pulling up her hood. Qrow got up from his bed and patted her shoulder.

"No, you were trying to defuse it but they just wanted to explode at each other," He said. Summer smiled at her partner.

"Thanks," She said, "But we'd better go make sure they're alright." Qrow nodded,

"Divide and conquer?" He said with a small grin. Summer stood up, her hood hiding part of her face.

"Yeah."

 **III**

Raven walked around campus. It had only been a few months since she and Qrow had come to Beacon. She recalled the day she had met Tai in the forest. The broad grin, glimmering blue eyes, and his golden hair was dazzling. Raven sat down on a stone bench. She was happy with her team and brother but old thoughts still whispered in her ears. Someone or thing had killed her parents and she still hadn't figure out why.

"Raven?" Summer asked. She looked up at her team leader.

"Hey," Raven replied softy.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked crossing her arms behind her back. Raven smiled.

"Not at all,"

Summer took a seat next to Raven.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" She inquired gently. Raven tipped her head back, a part of her truly didn't.

"I may have been a bit harsh on him," She said instead of a refusal. Summer smiled the littlest bit.

"Because he's reckless,"

Raven nodded, strands of her ebony hair falling to her cheek.

"You know he's not the only one whose does reckless things on the team," Summer said. Raven smiled a little.

"The difference is that Tai is a reckless idiot and you're just selflessly reckless," she reasoned. Summer laughed softly.

"True enough," She said, "But he means well." Raven sighed.

"I know that, Summer," she said brushing her hair back behind her ear, "It just feels like Tai and I don't mesh as partners,"

"Raven we've only been here at Beacon for a few months," Summer said, "There are still going to be kinks to works with our partnerships."

"Yeah, but you and Qrow seem to be so together all the time," Raven said.

"That's only because we accept that we annoy one another constantly," Summer said with a smile. Raven grinned at the idea of the two getting on one another's nerves. Qrow always had a balance of being lazy and cocky. She loved him for it, but she imagined how it must be for Summer. Cool, kind and level headed Summer.

"We all have things that we need to work out as a team, and partners," Summer told her friend, "But you and Tai aren't alone in this in all this craziness."

"Yeah, I know," Raven said softly. Summer got to her feet.

"Come on let's go find the boys." She said holding out her hand. Raven felt the knot of anger and anxiety unclench as she took her leader's hand.

 **IV**

Taiyang slammed his fist into the nearest tree he could find. Raven made his blood go warm for so many reasons ever since he met her.

"Hitting trees, you really are living up that nickname, Lumberjack," Qrow teased as he walked up to him. Taiyang sighed.

"Not in the mood Qrow,"

"Yeah, yeah I'm aware," The scarlet eyed boy said. Taiyang turned around.

"Say, Qrow do you think Raven hates me?" He asked glumly. Qrow sighed.

"Believe me when I say that she doesn't," He replied, "She just has a short fuse sometimes."

"Speaking from personal experience?" Taiyang asked with a smile. Qrow smiled.

"Oh, yes," He said.

"Any tips on how to not piss her off," Taiyang asked. Qrow shrugged uncrossing his arms.

"I wish I knew but it's not entirely your fault," He said alluding to the earlier fight, "She just is over-protective of the people sees as friend." Taiyang sat down on the grass.

"Why though," He asked. Qrow sat down beside him.

"It has to do with our parents," He said softly, "They were hunters, and one day they left on a hunt then, they never cam back." Taiyang looked at his friend. A kind of cloak of sadness wrapped around him.

"Raven and me went to live with foster parents," He said, "They were fine, but it wasn't the same," Qrow lifted up his hand the evening light catching off his silver rings, "So me and Raven looked out for each other, now that she has you as a partner she wants to look out for you too," Taiyang nodded clasping his fingers together.

"I need to talk to Raven," He said softly. Qrow nodded.

 **V**

"Hey, you," Taiyang said as he walked up to Raven.

"Hey, Tai," She said her back was rested against the wall, the sky had darkened to night and the moon was overhead. Taiyang sat down besides her.

"I'm sorry for being such a pain to deal with," He said. Raven nodded.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," She said looking over at him. Taiyang smiled that dazzling kind smile of his.

"We have a lot of work to do as partners, don't we?" Raven asked her fingers brushed his own. Tai nodded resting his head against the wall.

"We'll manage, somehow," He said. Raven smiled as he covered her hand with his own.

"We have all the time in the world," She said. Taiyang nodded his blue eyes bright in the moonlight. They sat together like that not saying anything really for a while. Taiyang wanted to ask her so much but like she said, they had plenty of times.

 **VI**

"Raven?" Taiyang asked softly as he lay besides her in bed. She stirred slightly but her eyes remained closed and her breathing even. He smiled a warmth had spread within his chest. It had been years since that fatefully encounter in the forest when they became partners. Years since he believed she hated the sight of him. It had only been a few weeks since they moved into their new home. Only a half a day since they learned Raven was pregnant. Taiyang absently ran a finger across the skin of her shoulder. He slowly traced a long faded scar. They both had so many scars, only some of them visible. Taiyang had vowed to love her, all of her, even though he knew he couldn't rid her completely of some of those scars. Yet, he wanted to help lessen the pain those scar brought to her. He wanted to prevent their child from getting those same scars. He smiled wider, he was going to be a dad, and he already was a husband, a hunter.

"Tai," Raven muttered softly opening her eyes.

"I love you," He said without really thinking. Raven smiled sleepily at him.

"I love you too," She said sitting up. Tai pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I'm so happy," He muttered smiling against her mouth. Raven kissed him.

"So, am I." Raven said as Taiyang wrapped his arms around her. The warmth spread over his whole body, as joy pulse steadily through his veins.

"We're going be parents," He said with a small laugh. Raven kissed his forehead.

"I can't wait," She said.

 **V**

"Tai?" Taiyang groaned, his eyes heavy with exhaustion.

"Taiyang?" Someone said shaking him. He forced his eyes opened.

"Raven?" He asked as his mind kicked back awake, she had left, she left only a note. It was still crumpled up in his pocket. Taiyang looked at the person, he looked into silver eyes, not scarlet ones.

"I'm sorry, Tai," Summer said as his face fall, "There is still no word from her."

"I see," He said dejectedly, "Yang?" He sprang up from his armchair, how long had he been asleep? Where was his daughter.

"Tai, she fine," Summer reassured quickly, and Taiyang saw Yang asleep cradle in Summer arms.

"She's not crying," Taiyang breathed, "She hasn't stopped crying since Raven left," Summer smiled sadly, "She must've just tired herself out," Taiyang nodded walking towards the kitchen. Dishes were stacked up in the sink. He looked around aimlessly.

"Tai,-" She began.

"I'm fine," Taiyang cut in, rubbing his eyes, "I'm just tired." Summer set Yang down gently into her crib.

"Taiyang get some rest," She insisted, "I'll look after Yang." Taiyang leaned against the counter.

"I'm fine," He insisted again. Summer crossed her arms.

"Taiyang," She said sternly, "You're no help to your family like this, get some sleep,"

Taiyang almost smiled at the old leader voice Summer used. He sighed.

"Okay, but only for a little," He said, "Wake me up in an hour." Summer nodded and Taiyang wandered to his bedroom.

 **VI**

Taiyang opened his eyes he sat up yawning loudly. He ran a hand through his blond locks.

"What time,?" He half muttered looking out the window, the sky was a deep golden color. Taiyang jumped out of the bed and walked out of the room.

"Damn it, Summer," He said as he entered the living room. Immediately he smelled the food. His stomach growled.

"Summer?" He asked, seeing her standing in the newly cleaned up kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked. Taiyang nodded looking around the living room he spotted Yang. She was smiling up at her uncle Qrow.

"Look Yang it's papa bear," He said. Yang put her arms up for Taiyang. He took her gently from Qrow.

"Hey, sweetheart," He said to her, "When did you get here?"

"Couple of hours ago," Qrow answered.

"Did you make dinner?" Taiyang asked turning to Summer. She nodded placing the last of the plates on the table.

"I thought you might be hungry," Summer said with a smile.

"You did so much, Summer thank you," He said walking over to crib and putting Yang in it. "Both of you."

"What are friends for," Summer said, "Plus we're still a team" Taiyang sat down in a chair. Qrow walking over.

"Go on eat up," He said to his brother in law. Taiyang nodded feeling dazed he took a bit of the food. It tasted delicious, he felt tears overflowing from his eyes.

"Thank you so much," He said. Summer and Qrow can over and hugged him.

"She'll come back Tai," Qrow said,

"Or we'll find her," Summer promised. Taiyand nodded letting himself escape into his friends warmth.

 **VII**

Taiyang smiled as he scooped up a giggling Ruby.

"I've got you," He cheered, as Yang jumped onto his back.

"Sneak attack," She said, Taiyang feigned defeat.

"Oh, no you huntresses our too great for me" He exclaimed dramatically. The sisters bursted with laughter as they headed over to the castle, aka the couch. Taiyang grinned at his little girls. Yang helping her little four year old sister up. Taiyang had been looking after the girls while Summer was out on a hunt. She was late coming back and haven't called him. Apart of Taiyang was beginning to worry, to think back to the morning he found a single note waiting to crush him. He banished those thoughts away as he looked at the girls. When a knock came at the door. Zwei barked as he was roused from his sleep.

"Someone here," Yang called.

"I'll get it," He said walking to the front door, "Summer, did you lose your key again?" Taiyang opened the door not to Summer but to Qrow.

"Qrow, what are you doing here?" His voice growing quieter as he noticed spots of blood on Qrow skin, the redness in his tear stained eyes, the weariness in his stance.

"Tai, I'm so sorry," He choked out in barely a whisper.

"No, please no," Taiyang muttered,

"Summer's dead,"


	5. Chapter 5 - Summer

**{Summer Rose} The Silver-Eyed Huntress**

 **I**

Summer remembered when her mother explained to her about the meaning of her silver eyes. The power that came along with them, why the Grimm were always attracted to her. She had felt both terrified and excited. Summer loved the stories of hunters and huntresses, and she wanted to be one. Even, once her mother was gone, taken away to whatever lay beyond this life. Summer survived her loses and found her way into Beacon.

 **II**

The forest settled into that quiet after a clash, where all one could hear was the thudding of their own heart. Summer glanced up, her hood sliding back to reveal the grinning boy before her. Her silver eyes met his crimson ones.

"Hey, Red," He greeted running a hand through his thick mop of black hair.

"Summer," she corrected with a smile as sweet and shy as a child.

"Qrow," the boy said twirling his scythe and it transformed into a massive sword, "partners then huh." Summer nodded as more Grimm began to circle them. White rose petals floated through the air around the pair. "Ready," he asked

Summer twirled her blades. "Ready."

 **III**

It was quiet in the room for once. Summer lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Something flickered inside her as it did every once in a while. A whisper of danger in her ears about something from a another place. A knock came on the door.

"If you live in the room, you don't need to knock." Summer said a smile spreading across her face.

"Didn't want to walk in on anyone," Qrow said with a teasing smile. "What are you doing?" Summer sat up.

"Thinking."

"What does Summer Rose think about in her quiet moments ?" he asked taking a seat down on her bed.

"How to improve my cookie recipes," Summer said. Qrow laughed. "Hey, cookies are serious business with me." she added with a giggle.

"I have no doubt in that, Red," he said grinning. Summer's smile faded a touch.

"Qrow, have you ever thought about why you choice to be a hunter?" Summer's partner fell quiet thinking.

"I suppose, it's because of my parents," he said. "Raven and me lost them when we still pretty little but I remember them." He twisted the rings on his finger. "They were huntsmen and I want to carry on the torch I suppose," Qrow turned to her, "It's also something I'm good." Summer nodded.

"What about you ?" he asked.

"I just want to help others," Summer admitted. "I've seen the Grimm take a lot away from others and I know that I have the powers to stop it." She could feel the pulse of powers just under her skin. A piecing light that banished away the shadows. "I suppose it's as simple as that." Qrow grinned.

"That makes too much sense," he said, "Summer, you are by far the most selfless person I've ever known." Summer smiled bashfully. "It's just what we're suppose to be too, the huntsmen guarding the people against the dark forces of the Grimm." he added.

"It sounds so righteous when you put it like that," Summer said.

"I know, right." Qrow stretched out his arms, "We've gotten quite interoceptive." Summer nodded.

"Sorry, the last mission just got me thinking," she said.

"Well it was our first as a team," Qrow said. "But if you ask me, I was glad to have you as my leader." Summer felt her face go a little hot.

"Well I was happy to have such a good partner." Qrow grinned.

"World's best partner." Summer gave him a little shove.

"More like the most egotistical one," she said. Qrow laughed falling back on her bed.

"I can't help how great I am," he said.

"I bet," she replied.

 **IV**

"Summer, I know nothing about weddings," Raven exclaimed as she paced around her room. A dress hung in her closet.

"Yes, because you've never been married," Summer told her smiling from her place on the edge of the bed. "Of course you don't know what it's like." Raven huffed.

"What if it all goes wrong," she demanded. Summer shook her head.

"Raven, we've been through this," she said. "You and Tai love one another." Raven nodded a lovely smile on her lips as she thought of her lumberjack.

"Then whatever happens at the wedding isn't important outside of you and him getting married."

"I know that," she said. "I just don't want to make a mistake."

"Do you honestly think Tai will care," she said. Raven sank onto the bed.

"Of course not," she moaned. "He'd smile that wonderfully stupid grin and say how he loves me." Summer giggled.

'Raven, you're panicking for no reason." Raven looked over her friend.

"I know that too," she replied drily. "But honestly, all I need at the wedding is Tai and you and Qrow."

"Then, do that if you want," Summer told her. "I can call the boys and they'll be here in a heartbeat." Raven sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"How do you manage to make everything sound so simple," she asked of Summer.

"I just see things simply," Summer said. Raven laughed.

"There is nothing simple about you, Summer Rose," she told her. Summer grinned thinking about her friends and their happiness.

 **V**

The moon had risen high into the starry sky as Summer carried baby Ruby down the hall of her house. Ruby was wrapped up lovely in a red blanket. she slept quietly as Summer gently rocked her.

"There is so much I want to tell you," Summer said quietly. "About being a silver eyed, and all the power that comes along with that." The house was quiet, Taiyang and Yang were asleep on the couch in the living room. "There will be lots of dangers in the world, but you'll be prepared." Summer stopped at the window. "You won't be alone either, you will have Yang and all the friends that you'll make at school." She smiled at her little girl. "Tai and me will be there for you too," she promised. "And uncle Qrow and Aunt Raven." Summer would find Raven. She couldn't let her teammate keep fighting by their self. "Don't ever allow anyone discourage you from getting what you want." Summer told her. "And remember that I love you, Ruby." She placed a kiss on Ruby's forehead gently.

 **VI**

"Mommy, mommy," Yang and Ruby called the moment Summer got back to the house.

"Hello sweethearts," she said kneeling down and wrapping the girls up in a hug. She kissed them on the top of their heads as they went into how the past few days had been.

"Sounds very exciting," Summer told them as she got her feet the girls in her arms.

"Daddy, tried making cookies," Yang told her. "But they weren't very good."

"In my defense, I tried." Taiyang said coming out of the kitchen. A broad smile on his lips. Summer kissed him as she let the girls down.

"An A for effort," she told him. Taiyang nodded as the girls went to play with Zwei.

"How was the hunt ?" he asked her. Summer rolled her tired shoulders.

"No worse than usual," she replied. "There were plenty of Beowulfs to keep me company." Taiyang frowned taking her hands, "I wish I could go on more hunts with you." Summer gave his hands a squeeze.

"Yang and Ruby need one parent to be safe and sound," she told him. "Plus you have a job at Signal now."He sighed.

"They need you, too," he told her softly. "I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Summer reassured him. "I promise." Taiyang smiled.

"Mommy!' Ruby called from the other room.

"Come on," she said smiling. They went off to see the girls.

 **VII**

"We still have no idea what Raven encounter to make her run," Qrow said pinching the bridge of his nose. He curled up his fingers inches from his flask. Summer sighed walking over to his desk, they were gathered in Qrow's study.

"It must involve Salem," she said. "Somehow she must've threatened Raven."

"But why not stay and work with us and Oz?" Summer shook her head.

"I don't know." They had been trying to riddle out why Raven had left for years now. Even with everything they knew, they were no closer to an answer or to finding Raven herself. Qrow sank back into his chair.

"She was looking into our parent's murder," Qrow said for what felt like the millionth time. "They were guardians and now we have no idea of what Raven found."

"There has to be some lead we've missed," Summer said.

"How?" Qrow snapped. To Summer's credit she didn't flinch. "I'm sorry," he said. Qrow rubbed his eyes. "Yang's six," he said. "Six years and I'm afraid she's never going to know her mother."

"She will," Summer insisted. "We will find Raven and Yang will know her mother, we'll make sure of that." Qrow smiled sadly.

"How do you keep going?" he asked," You're raising Ruby and Yang. You kept Tai from going down a deep dark pit and you still hunt to protect everyone." Summer sighed, her shoulders sagging.

"I just need to be doing something," She said. "It's just what I do." Qrow got up.

"All these years and you haven't changed a bit."

"I like being consistent," Summer told him placing a hand on his arm. "Maybe we should take a break for a little while."

"Alright," he said.

 **VIII**

"The huntsmen fought back the Grimm and saved the whole town," Summer said smiling. The girls had fallen off to sleep as she finished. Summer placed a kiss on Ruby and Yang's' cheeks.

"Sweet dreams, my wonderful little girls." Summer said. clicking off the lights. She walked towards the door, looking back to the girls. Ruby was still wearing her red sweater with a cape and hood like Summer's. Yang was twisted up in her covers already. She had Taiyang's golden hair, yet she looked so much like Raven. Summer walked down the hallway to her room, she felt a strangeness to sharing one with Taiyang sometimes. Instead she stayed in her room for most nights. Summer went to bed but her scroll began to buzz. She checked it and saw an alert for a hunt. She sighed and got her weapons out of her dresser.

"Summer ?" Tai called as she past the living room. "Another hunt?" Summer nodded.

"I promise to be back before morning," she told him. Taiyang smiled.

"I'll be here grading papers," he told her. Summer grinned kissing before heading out.

 **IX**

Summer slammed her back against the nearest boulder. She breathed out into the chilly late fall air. Blood trickled down her face and arms. The Grimm were different, stronger, and they weren't alone. The edges of her cloak were dyed red. Summer wrapped her hands tightly around her weapons.

"We need to move," Raven said. Summer looked over at her friend. She had finally found her.

 _"Summer," Raven asked in disbelief. Summer held out her hand as the enemies circled in._

 _"We're going back home," she told Raven._

"Summer!" Raven shouted as an arrow missed Summer as she moved in a hurry. She cut into the oncoming Beowulf. Ruby. Yang. Taiyang. Qrow. She would get back to them. Someone slammed into her. Raven stabbed at them with her katana without hesitating. Summer pushed herself up. Blood stained the ground. Summer attacked the Grimm and knocked the human attacker back. Summer caught sight of woman in red and man.

"Raven," Summer yelled pushing her friend out of the way. Blood bloomed out from her chest.

"No!" Raven screamed.

 **X**

Someone knocked heavily on Qrow's door. He hurried to the door, running a hand through his messy hair. He swung the door open, and for a moment he felt joy flood through his mind.

"Raven," he said smiling before he really saw what was before him.

"Qrow," she sobbed, "Summer, she's hurt." Raven stood in his doorway, disheveled and blooded. She was carrying Summer on her back. Qrow didn't say another word as they ran inside to the dinning room. He pushed everything off and Raven lay Summer down gently on it.

"We need a medic," Raven said her voice trembled.

"Here," Qrow said his own hands shook as he handed his twin a towel. Raven pressed it to the bloody wound on Summer abdomen.

"Qrow?" Summer asked faintly her silver eyes opened a sliver. He dashed back to the table his scroll gripped in his hand.

"Summer, I'm calling a medic they'll be here soon," he promised with tears in his eyes. Summer smiled at the twins.

"Tell the girls that I love them" she said her voice growing weaker. "Look after them."

"Summer, you're not going to die," Raven insisted tears streaming down her determined face. "Just hold on." Summer smiled, blood dripped down from her lips.

"Yang needs you Raven," she said bringing her bloodied hand to Raven's. "Promise me, you'll look after her."

"I promise," Raven sobbed. "But you have to be there with me, you need to be there." Qrow's clean hands covered the girls.

"Summer, medics are on the way," Qrow said forcing a smile as his voice broke with a cry. "So just hang on a little longer okay." Summer's eyes began to close.

"I love you both so much," she whispered. "Everyday since I met you all were the best of time."

"Summer," Qrow said. He could barely feel her aura anymore. It always shined so brightly.

"I have to go now," she said tears falling into her hair. "Yang, Ruby." Summer closed her eyes, a faint smile on her pale face as her heart went quiet.

"Summer," Qrow sobbed sinking to the floor. Raven broke down across from him. The Branwren twins cried together for their leader, for their friend.

Qrow felt cold as he sat on the back porch with Raven. He knew that he had poor luck but for one moment he had hoped that the world would allow him a moment. Just one moment of happiness that lasted. Summer and Raven both alive and with him. But now all he had the Summer lying on his table, cold and unmoving. He wanted to tell Raven how he missed her. But nothing seemed right in that moment. The medic would be on there way to collect Summer.

"I'm sorry," Raven finally broke the silence.

"For what," he said numbly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Raven leaned back. "We both know that is a lie," she said, "All I've done for the past few years is make mistakes."

"We both have made a fair share of mistakes," Qrow said. "But you're not alone anymore." Raven closed her eyes and leaned forward.

"I can't stay," she mumbled. Qrow felt his insides twist up.

"You can' t leave again," he said turning to her. Raven stood up and walked a few paces away.

"Qrow, it isn't safe for me to be around you or Tai or the girls."

"It's not safe out there by yourself," Qrow said his voice growing louder. "Those monster killed Summer!" He didn't remember standing but he was now besides Raven.

"That's why I need to stop them," she growled."I have to keep everyone safe."

"Then let me help you," Qrow demanded. "You promised Summer to be there for Yang." Raven's crimson eyes blazed up like fire.

"Don't you dare throw promises in my face," she yelled. "I love Yang." her anger faltered for a instance. "But if I'm not willing to put her in danger." Qrow ran a hand through his hair.

"What the hell are we doing?" he asked. Raven's shoulders slumped.

"The same thing we always do when Summer wasn't around to scold us." Qrow sat back on the back porch.

"Bickering like kids," he muttered. "Raven, can you at least stay until morning?" Raven looked back. She looked so tired, dark circles under her eyes.

"Okay," she said quietly.

 **XI**

The medics had come and gone, taking Summer along with them. Qrow had dug his nails into his arms as he watched her body go. It looked so fragile, Summer had always seemed so invincible in life. He wandered to his guest room to check on Raven, but good to her word. She had vanished once more as the sun rose. He stood alone in his house that felt far to quiet and small. He knew what he had to do. Someone, he needed to talk to. But, he felt the bone deep terror of having to tell him what had happened.

"Damn it," Qrow said as he forced himself out and off to Taiyang's house.

 **XII**

A grave stood on a cliff edge just out of the forest on the island of Patch. Summer Rose written on it. Many people visited the grave. Qrow and Raven though never at the same time. Taiyang but it was rare, he found it too hard for him to , where she was more quiet than usual. Ruby to tell her mom all about the things that happened to her. Ruby was there more than anyone. If only to feel just a little close to her mother. Even if it was just for a moment.

* * *

 **This took a while to write but I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**


End file.
